U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,967 to Ferraro discloses a wet-shaving razor unit including a seat portion, a cap portion, two blades and a spacer. The cap portion includes a plurality of securing pins that pass through a series of co-linear openings in the blades and spacer and are received by openings in seat portion that are dimensioned so that pins can be snapped in and, thereafter, not withdrawn. Pins are dimensioned so that once the blades are assembled, the components of such assembly are tightly sandwiched between the cap and seat portion.
One disadvantage of such a structure is that it is not totally safe. Sometimes the pins are not dimensioned so that they ensure a tight securement of the seat and cap portion. There is a risk that the seat and cap portion separate, thereby letting the blades scatter apart.